


不要摸我尾巴啦！（上）

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉, 猪尔
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852
Kudos: 7





	不要摸我尾巴啦！（上）

“你知道吗，我听说清原山上住着一个恶道士专门抓我们这种小妖怪吃！”旁边的松鼠妖一脸害怕的扯着王嘉尔的尾巴说道。

王嘉尔把尾巴从同伴的手里解救出来，接着不屑地回到：“小松你胆子真小，我可不怕他，要是我遇到他我一定把他打得落花流水！”

松鼠妖想了想每天因为不认真学法术而被先生单独留下的王嘉尔，讪讪的笑了笑。

“怎么！你不信吗！我现在就去山里找他，等我凯旋吧！”王嘉尔握了握拳，自信的冲进了山里。

“诶！嘉···”松鼠妖都来不及阻止他，原本在面前的兔子妖便已经一溜烟跑没了影。他跺了跺脚，“我还是去找先生吧，嘉尔如果被吃了，我就变成最后一名了！”

其实王嘉尔踏进清原山的一瞬间就后悔了，可是一想到如果现在回去肯定会被小松嘲笑，他咬了咬牙，心里给自己打了打气犹犹豫豫地在山里晃了起来。

不过这座山比起自己住的那座山大了许多，王嘉尔漫无目的地找着，从白天找到黑夜也没找到那个传闻中那个恶道士。王嘉尔看着逐渐变暗的四周，有点害怕地咽了咽口水，心里开始打退堂鼓，“还是算了吧，明天再找，先生肯定着急了。”

“小兔子，你在找什么？”身后突然传来一声低沉的男声。

王嘉尔吓得噌的一声跳了起来，他转过身发现一个穿着一袭道士袍的男人笑眯眯地看着他。

朴珍荣看着面前因为害怕而耷拉着耳朵的兔子妖，一双眼睛泪汪汪地看着他，他往前一步兔子妖便后退一步，他有点好奇地用法术定住兔子妖，接着上前抓住觊觎已久的耳朵，入手的手感好到让他忍不住揉了起来。

被定在原地发现怎么也挣脱不了的王嘉尔早已吓得腿都软了，要不是动不了他早就瘫软在地。敏感的耳朵被眼前的道士色情的揉搓着，他有点不适地开口道，“你，你可以别摸我耳朵吗？”

朴珍荣瞥了一眼面前的兔子妖，这一看便挪不开了眼，原本清丽的脸因为耳朵的快感染上了点点艳丽的绯红，一双美目欲泫欲泣地看着他，红润的嘴唇一张一合仿佛在勾引着他。

「这小妖怪，真是，诱人。」

“你硬了。”朴珍荣将王嘉尔抱起抵在树上，一只手抬起他的腿，一只手伸进衣袍，却发现这只小妖怪竟然没穿亵裤。

“亵裤都不穿，这么想要被男人操吗？”朴珍荣一边揉着王嘉尔的肉柱一边轻笑着调戏道。

早已被解除了法术的王嘉尔推攘着面前的男人可是敏感处被不断抚摸的刺激让他浑身酥软，这让他原本拒绝的动作添上了一股欲拒还迎的味道。

“你，啊，不要瞎说，我们，都不穿的，唔！”王嘉尔颤抖着身子反驳。

“哦？那你告诉我这是什么？淫荡的小妖精。”朴珍荣将手举到小兔妖面前晃了晃，只见他白皙修长的手指上此时正挂着粘腻的透明液体。

王嘉尔知道那是什么，他一下子便红了脸，不好意思地将头埋进了朴珍荣的怀里。

朴珍荣也很讶异，他只是摸了摸这只小兔妖的前面，他便流了那么多水，看来有人比他更早的吃到这只可口的小妖精，他眼神暗了暗。

“怎么不说话了，我都还没插进去，你就流了那么多水，你其实是只雌妖吧。”朴珍荣说完，将一只手指探进了王嘉尔早已湿软的一塌糊涂的肉穴，手指很顺利地进入了里面，肉穴甚至饥渴地不断吮吸着他的手指。

“嘶，真骚，平时没少吃男人的鸡巴吧。”

王嘉尔仿佛被戳中心事般抖了抖，他抬起头，眼神迷离间眼前的男人有一瞬间与先生重叠在了一起。

“先生，进，进来，想要你的大鸡巴，啊！”

被认成别人的朴珍荣不爽地抽出手指将早已蓄势待发的肉棒插进了王嘉尔滑腻的肉穴，他笑着警告道，“我的名字是朴珍荣，看清楚现在谁在操你这个淫荡的妖精，再喊错我便把你做成兔子肉。”

“啊！嗯，不要···”王嘉尔被炽热的肉棒一烫才发现面前正在他身上耕耘的男人并不是自己的先生。他害怕地推了推眼前的人，想要逃离。

“怎么？你先生可以操你，我不可以吗？可是你淫荡的小骚穴可不是这么说的。”

与主人拒绝的态度不同，王嘉尔的小穴早已被操的泥泞不堪，骚水随着肉棒的抽插不断地被带出体外，沿着穴口沾到了朴珍荣的体毛上染的他的体毛都湿哒哒的。

王嘉尔的肉穴虽然被人日夜调教却还是粉粉嫩嫩，周围和阴茎处也没有一丝杂毛，干净得赏心悦目。

被操的嫣红穴肉随着身上男人的肏干被带了出来又因为肏干被操了进去。

王嘉尔身上的衣服早已被脱得精光，散落在地，朴珍荣低头咬了咬王嘉尔的乳头，身下的人便忍不住更加大声的呻吟了起来。

王嘉尔的胸部比平常雄性妖怪大了许多，乳头也很敏感，朴珍荣只是舔了舔便能感觉到小兔妖淫荡的肉穴吸得更紧了。

而且随着朴珍荣不断地舔舐，竟然传来了一阵奶香。

「这先生倒是花了不少精力来改造他这具身体。」

想着他有点吃醋地更加卖力地舔着王嘉尔的胸部，不一会儿身下的人便推着他的头一副受不了的样子大叫道，“啊…不行了…太…太多了…唔…要…要去了…”

朴珍荣知道他就快去了，他亲了亲因为涨奶变硬的胸部，身下肏干的更加地大力了起来。

果不其然，随着他的高潮，王嘉尔的胸部喷出了几股白色的乳汁，朴珍荣迫不及待地吸住王嘉尔的乳头，直到将他的胸部变得扁平才松口。

「真甜。」

高潮过后的王嘉尔浑身无力地瘫在朴珍荣怀里，他精致的脸庞早已被泪水打湿，随着朴珍荣不停歇的抽插哭泣着，嘴里不断发出诱人的哭喘。

朴珍荣吻了吻王嘉尔的嘴唇将他放到地上，让他跪趴着，握住他纤细的腰，又开始肏干了起来。

他肏干地是那么的用力，两颗充满精水的囊袋不断地拍打着王嘉尔丰满的臀部，不一会儿便将他的臀肉撞得通红。

“嗯…太深了…慢点…”王嘉尔抓着草，身子随着肏干不断地向前挪，接着又被抓回来。赤红的肉棒不断进出着湿软的一塌糊涂的肉穴。

朴珍荣摸了摸王嘉尔不断抖动的尾巴，身下的人似乎是被刺激到了，“唔…尾巴…不要…摸”

被带入情欲的兔妖一般尾巴极为敏感，只要一被触碰便会逐渐失去理智。

“啊…大鸡巴干的嘉嘉好舒服…啊…里面还要…”原本还保留着一丝理智的王嘉尔这下变成了欲望的淫兽。

朴珍荣仿佛知道什么，他不断地揉搓着王嘉尔的尾巴，一边更加用力地肏干着他足够令每一个男人都着迷的肉穴。

一时之间树林里王嘉尔高昂的娇喘和不断清晰的水声交融在一起，树林里害臊的妖怪早已跑的没影，但更多的是解开衣带随着这令人娇羞的交响曲自慰的雄妖。

当朴珍荣想抱着王嘉尔再来一次的时候，身后突然传出一声带着愤怒和隐忍的声音，“阁下，可以放开我的人吗？”

-end-


End file.
